Valley of Tears
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie was kidnapped by the Volturi and then sold to a human family. A human family that abandoned her when she was diagnosed with leukemia as a young child. For many years the Cullens have been searching for Nessie and the truth about what happened to her. What'll happen when they finally find her years later living homeless and with no memory of them?
1. Stealing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Stealing**

 **Nessie's POV**

I wasn't sure what it was that woke me up. If it was the soreness that I was feeling or if it was the whimpering sound coming from the baby girl in my arms. Maybe it was both. I had no way of really knowing.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times before the view of the abandoned smelly building I was in suddenly came into view. It was completely worn down and I knew there were rats and mice hidden around here. Occasionally I saw them. Mainly I just heard them though. They were an animal that I had gotten used seeing and hearing a long time ago. Most of them didn't approach me though. My theory was that it had something to do with Rex.

Rex was a white German Shepherd. He was a stray dog I had come across two years ago when he was still a puppy. If I had to guess I'd say he was a purebred that was callously abandoned by his owner or breeder. For some reason he stuck around and we became kind of like family.

The crying baby girl in my arms caught my attention. I had given birth to her last night in this old, leaky, run down, rat infested building. That's why I'm extremely sore right now. Giving birth will do that. Rose. That's what I decided to call her. It was unique and beautiful like my name. Renesmee. Or Nessie as most people called me.

I started to feed my baby knowing that's what she wanted.

Renesmee C. That was the name inscribed on the only piece of jewelry that I had ever owned. Until my adoptive parents stole it from me anyway. I was found as a young child.

I was quickly adopted by what I thought was two loving parents. The second they found I had leukemia I was gone though. Abandoned on the streets and left to die. My prognosis was bad. I was only given a 2% chance of survival and that was with the necessary medical treatment.

They decided I wasn't worth the time or money so they abandoned me on the streets at the age of five and I've been on my own since then. I know I still have the leukemia. I have days where it hurts to move anything. I have days where my nose will bleed non stop. I have days where I feel like I'm going to die. How I've survived this long is beyond my comprehension.

I put my small baby girl down and decided to head out. Rex started to follow me.

"Stay boy" I commanded. "Keep an eye on her will you? I'll be back soon"

I needed food and a blanket or clothes for Rose. She was freezing. The pouring rain and the 15 degree weather was not helping. I was afraid that she'd get sick if I didn't do something soon.

There was only one way that I could get what I needed. Stealing. Something I was quite good at. I needed money. I needed to steal money and that part wasn't always easy.

Leaving my baby girl alone for any length of time also made me extremely uneasy for many many reasons. What if she started crying and someone found her and took her? What if an animal attacked her? What if a person hurt her? I lived in one of the worst parts of the city and violence/gang activity was extremely common. Yes, I had to get back as soon as possible.

I was walking by the hospital when one particular car in the parking lot caught my attention. It was a Mercedes. It looked extremely fancy and expensive. I wasn't stupid. The owner of this car had money. Lots by the looks of it. If I was lucky this car would be unlocked and there would be money in it.

I approached the car cautiously just in case an alarm happened to go off. Luckily one didn't. I grabbed a door handle cautiously and to my surprise it easily opened. Why anyone would keep a car like this unlocked was anyone's guess.

I rummaged through the glove compartment until I found a wallet. When I opened the wallet I suddenly found myself staring at a picture of the most beautiful man that I had ever met. He had blond hair, extremely pale skin, and gold eyes. Something about the man, Carlisle Cullen, looked godly.

I shook my head. I was on a time sensitive mission. I found two hundred dollars worth a cash in the wallet. That's the most I had ever seen anyone carry around in a wallet. I left the credit card and debit card alone. I only needed the cash.

I looked around the car quickly for anymore cash. The only thing I did find was a pink baby blanket with the name R. Cullen sewn into it. Perfect for my baby girl.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell.

Oh shit!

I looked up and saw the owner of the car running straight over here. I felt the blood drain from my face.

I ran away from the scene as fast as my legs could carry me. I glanced back once and saw the man standing there talking on his phone. Probably just calling the police.

Oh well. One more crime on the impossibly long list of crimes that I have committed. The police have been after me for years but somehow I've successfully evaded them.

Once I had run as far as I could I stopped and walked the rest of the way to the McDonald's I went to every single day. It's the only kind of food I could afford with the money I stole. Everyday I would get breakfast, lunch, and dinner here from the dollar menu. If I had enough money anyway.

I got my usual breakfast platter and left. I walked back to the abandoned building I called home as fast as I could. The relief I felt when I saw my daughter there was instant. Rex was sleeping a few feet away from her.

I got Rose and wrapped the blanket around her tiny shivering body as much as I could. She started to cry and I began to rock her softly.

The rained stopped and the sun came out. Finally. A break from the non stop rain and the leaking. For lunch I went back out to the McDonald's again and several cheeseburgers and fries. All I ever ate was McDonald's. That was my diet.

The rain started back up again later that night. That's when I heard a noise that scared the hell out of me.

Footsteps.

 **Please Review**


	2. Run

**Chapter 2: Run**

 **Nessie's POV**

I could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. My heart started to pound on my chest. Rose squirming around and whimpering nervously. Even Rex, who had been sleeping soundly a few minutes ago, was now wide awake and on alert.

Only one word entered my mind at that moment. Run. There were two exits that I could use. I listened as best as I could to determine which entrance the unwelcome visitor was using. I've been told that I have exceptionally good hearing. My eye sight and sense of smell was also keener then most people's.

I got up slowly and carefully with Rose in my arms. I crept toward the back door as quietly with Rex right on my heels.

I looked around carefully outside but unfortunately the rain made it nearly impossible for me to see anything. That's when I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Which I hoped was fast enough.

I took a misstep and accidentally stepped on the side of the curb causing me to slip and fall into the path of a fast oncoming car. I screamed when something that was ice cold suddenly grabbed me and pulled me out of harm's way just in time.

"Are you okay?"

I instantly recognized the voice of the man whose car I had broken into earlier. The man that I had robbed.

I didn't say anything. Instead I tried to break away from the man but to no avail.

"It's okay young lady. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise"

There was something about his words that made me feel at ease. He was so calm and patient with me despite what I had done earlier.

I was even more surprised when he took off his coat and wrapped it around me. How could her be so kind to me after I robbed him? It didn't make any sense.

"Young lady I've been looking for you all day. I was starting to worry that I'd never find you"

"You're going to take me to jail aren't you?! Please no I don't want to go there"

"It's okay" he said in a voice that instantly calmed me down. "I'm not taking you to the police I promise. I've been looking for you because I want to help you. I'm Carlisle. What's your name?"

"Renesmee"

For a second he smiled knowingly as if he expected me to answer with that name but the smile disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared.

"Why do you want to help me anyway? No one in their right mind would want to help me after what I did"

"Because I took one look at you and I knew that you weren't a bad kid. I could see it in your eyes. What I want to know is why you were stealing in the first place?" he asked me in a stilly unusually calm manor.

"Because I needed the money. I'm homeless and I need the money for food. I'm sorry I know it's wrong but I don't have a choice"

"And the blanket? That belonged to someone who was, actually still is, very special to me. It has a lot of emotional value for me and for my wife. Why did you take it?"

I glanced at the baby girl in my arms. She was still wrapped up tightly in the warm blanket. That's when Carlisle seemed to notice her for the first time.

"Wait a minute you have a baby?" he asked in shock.

"Yes. She's my daughter. I gave birth to her last night. That's why I needed the blanket. I'm sorry but I don't have anything else for her and she was cold and I was afraid she'd get sick and-"

"It's okay Renesmee it's okay. I'm not mad at you. You clearly love your daughter and was doing what you thought was best for her at the moment. I can never be mad at you for that. Look why don't you come home with me"

"What?!" I yelled out in shock.

"Please. I want to help you. So come stay with my family and I. They won't mind. I promise you they will accept you with open arms"

"What?" My mind was literally incapable of coming up with anything else to say. That's how much in shock I was.

"Renesmee I cannot, in good conscience, leave you and your baby out here by yourselves. So please just come with me"

"What about the dog?" I pointed to Rex who was still walking right behind me.

"He can come to"

"I, uh, Carlisle I really don't know what to say. I mean, what do I say?"

"Renesmee please just let me help you"

"First of all you can call me Nessie. It's my nickname. Second, well, okay. I'll come with you. Since it seems like you won't take no for an answer"

I knew that I was taking a risk here going with a stranger that I had robbed but my gut instinct told me that Carlisle was safe. Genuine. That he would not harm me. His kind and caring attitude was genuine. I could feel it.

He opened the back door of his car for me and let Rex, Rose, and I in.

"So Nessie why don't you tell me more about yourself? How did you become homeless?"

"I don't want to bore you with my sob story Carlisle"

"On the contrary Nessie I think I'm going to find your story interesting. I just want to know how you ended up in this predicament"

"Well okay then. I'll tell you. I was adopted when I was about four years old. I don't remember much about my life before that. Not long afterwards I ended up in the hospital. I had, well still have, advanced stage IV leukemia. I had a 2% chance of surviving even with treatment so-"

"Wait a minute you have a cancer?" he sounded both shocked and horrified.

"Yes. My family decided that I wasn't worth the time or money so they kicked me out and I've been homeless since then. It's been about 13 years now"

"So you're telling me that your family kicked you out and made you homeless because you were sick?!" He sounded beyond upset now. This was the first time I had seen him lose his calm demeanor. He was furious. Not at me but rather at my adoptive parents.

It was minutes later when he spoke again. "What about your daughter? Who is her father? If you don't mind telling me?"

I hesitated to answer that one. Remember when I mentioned the constant gang activity in my neighborhood? Well one night about nine months ago one of those gangs came after me and raped me. They stalked me and when I refused to have sex with them they attacked me. All five of them. I still had nightmares about the incident. I wasn't ready to tell my story though. Not to him or anyone. It was something that still haunted me.

"Nessie?"

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"It's okay Nessie" he said. "So Nessie what do you like to eat? I'm sure my wife won't mind cooking something for you"

"I only eat McDonald's. It's all I can afford. McDonald's for breakfast, lunch, and dinner"

"Wait that's all you eat?" Carlisle actually threw me a worried glance. A very worried one.

"Yes. All my life"

"Okay first thing tomorrow I'm going to give you a full health checkup. Including blood work. I'm very worried about you and your physical wellbeing.

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes I am"

That would explain why I found his car in the parking lot of the hospital.

"Anyway we're home now and everyone is waiting"

 **Please Review**


	3. Family

**Chapter 3: Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

The house on the outside was one magnificent building. Much larger then any house that I had ever seen. Then again I had never ventured into the wealthy part of the city. I wouldn't fit in. I wasn't stupid. I knew I would never fit in.

I walked several feet behind Carlisle. I wasn't quite sure what else to do. Part of me was absolutely terrified oh how I would be received by his family. I was just a low life thief to these kind of people. I was just a homeless street kid with a baby and a stray dog.

"It's okay Nessie. You'll be fine" Carlisle said as if he could sense my growing discomfort. How this man could be so kind to me was strange. Kindness wasn't something I was accustomed to. The only real affection I had ever received was from Rex.

I walked in slowly and carefully behind Carlisle when he opened the door. I could hear a television on somewhere in the house but that was all. I couldn't hear anything else.

I followed Carlisle into the living room. I froze and remained rooted to the spot when I saw the room's occupants. If I wasn't feeling self conscious about myself before I sure as hell was feeling that way now.

Six incredibly, inhumanely beautiful people stared back at me. The seventh person there, a guy, stood out the most. Mainly because he was the tallest person in the room and he was the only person that didn't have gold eyes or an unusually pale complexion.

They all stared at me in absolute shock. One of the girls looked like she was about to cry. The bronze haired boy she was standing with had the same look on his face. I honestly didn't know what to make of it.

She walked up to me so quickly and so suddenly that I didn't even have time to react.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Is this your baby? She's so beautiful"

"I'm Renesmee or Nessie. Yes she is my daughter. Her name is Rose"

Bella smiled happily. "Can I hold her?"

"Yes" my instincts told me that I could trust this girl even though I had just met her. Something about her just put me at ease and made me feel comfortable.

After that everyone introduced themselves to me. I was surprised by how warmly I was received. It was more then I deserved. So much more then I could ever deserve.

Carlisle was easily the nicest man I had ever met. His wife Esme was so warm and motherly to me. Everyone loved Rose. It amazed me how fast the whole family had accepted us. They had even accepted Rex.

"So Nessie you've been on your own all this time?" Bella asked me in a sad voice after I finished telling them my story. I had told them everything except my rape.

"Yes I've been on my this whole time"

"I don't understand how someone can be so cruel to you" Rosalie added. "Getting rid of you like that just because you're sick. It just, no words can describe how cruel that is"

Everyone agreed with her statement. I think they were all visibly upset by what I had told them. I didn't understand why they cared so much. Yes, I didn't have the easiest life, but I've learned how to deal with what life dished me.

"Nessie why don't you go shower while I make something for you to eat?" Esme offered.

"Thanks but I don't have any clothes or pajamas"

"Oh don't worry about that Nessie we will take care of that"

"Okay"

She showed me where the bathroom was and showed me how to turn on the shower. The hot water felt good on my skin. I took my time in the shower. Taking extra care to wipe every bit of grime and dirt off of my body. I didn't take showers very often. So on the rare times I got the chance it felt extra good.

I finished showering 30 minutes later feeling cleaner then I ever had before. I was surprised to find a pair of pajamas and underwear right outside of the bathroom.

I heard them talking as I walked back down the stairs.

"When are we going to tell her?" I heard Bella ask. I could see that she was talking to The bronze haired boy whose name was Edward.

"Tell me what?" I asked causing her to jump.

"Oh Nessie I didn't hear you coming. It's nothing really"Edward smiled.

I shrugged. "okay"

I knew they were talking about me they just didn't want to admit it. What did they mean by 'when are we going to tell her?' ? Were they going to kick me out? Was my stay only temporary? I could understand that.

"Hey where is Rose?" I questioned.

"She's right here Nessie" Rosalie said as she came from another room carrying my now clean and fully dressed baby girl.

"I was just giving her a bath that's all. I hope you don't mind"

"No. Not at all. Thanks"

"She really is a beautiful baby Nessie" she smiled. "I think you're lucky to have her and she's lucky to have you"

I couldn't help but smile. I wondered what she would say if she knew my baby was the result of a vicious gang rape. I loved my baby girl even though she was the result of a horrendous crime that I still hasn't healed from. Those five men still haunted my dreams almost every night.

Edward stormed out of the room in pure anger and slammed a door so hard that it nearly broke. The resulting sound causing me to jump.

"What's wrong with him? Did I do something?"

"No Nessie just ignore him" Rosalie said. "Edward can be a little moody sometimes. Bella will calm him down though"

"Yeah I'm going to go find out what's wrong" Bella added. She went after Edward.

They were a little weird.

 **Please Review**


	4. Anger

**Chapter 4: Anger**

 **Bella's POV**

I went after Edward as fast as a human pace would allow. My husband was nowhere in sight. Something was wrong for Edward to get so upset so suddenly and just to take off like that without saying anything. It worried me a lot.

I needed to find Edward and find out why he was so upset. I picked up his scent easily and traced it to an abandoned alley not to far from here.

There was a mess everywhere. Toppled trashcans and garbage bins. Multiple dents in the walls and concrete that suggested he had punched it in anger. How the walls were still standing was beyond he did have enough restrain to control himself at least a little.

"Edward what's wrong?"

He only seemed to notice that I was there when I spoke. The anger that was evident on his face melted away a little.

"Bella I'm sorry. I just-I couldn't control myself. Not after-" He started to shake with anger. He reminded me more of a shape shifter right now then a vampire.

"Not after what? Come on Edward what Nessie was just thinking about?"

"Edward what is going on? Can you please explain or I swear I'll go crazy here. What was she thinking about that got you so upset?!" I yelled when I got no answer.

The pained expression on his face was nearly unbearable. I hated seeing him this way. If only he would tell me what was making him this way in the first place. At least share his pain.

"Bella I don't know how to tell you this but Nessie-my God I can't even say it!" he shouted angrily.

"Edward just say it already!"

"When Rosalie made that comment about Nessie being lucky to have her baby she started remembering how she was gang raped. Bella the only reason she has a baby is because she was raped! By five men! I swear I'm going to find out who they are and I'm going to kill every last one of them!" he punched the wall in frustration again.

I for one was in shock and utter disbelief.

I was shocked. Numb even. As a vampire I processed information much faster then a human did but this piece of information refused to be processed. I couldn't fathom it.

Then suddenly I was filled with anger. Anger and sadness. How could anyone do this to my baby girl?! If she were with us, as she should've been, this would never have happened!

Now I was the one shaking. My daughter had been raped and I hadn't been there to protect her.

I had never been there to protect her. She was kidnapped when she was little. I swear I had to be the only vampire in the world that wouldn't hear someone kidnapping a child in their house. It had been just her and I that night. The others had gone out hunting but she and I stayed behind.

When I first discovered that she was missing I became hysterical. I immediately called the rest of the family and we all began desperately searching for her. But we never found her.

When Carlisle called earlier and told us what happened I was in shock. Part of me was sure that I was dreaming, despite the fact that vampires don't sleep. When I saw her for the first time I was beyond happy.

Now that I know the hard life that she's lived; leukemia, homelessness, and rape. I feel so helpless and powerless. Her life should not have been this way. It was all my fault. If I would've just saved her when she was being kidnapped none of us this would have happened. It was all my fault.

"I swear I'm going to find out who those men are and I'm going to murder each and every one of them slowly and painfully"

"Edward the only thing I can say is at least we found Nessie. We have a daughter and granddaughter that need our help and we are going to help them. We're going to help them and show them the love and happiness that they deserve"

"You're right Bella" he muttered. "But if I ever find out who those men are I'm still going to kill them"

"Edward why don't we go hunting? It might help us calm down" I suggested.

"Yeah you're probably right" he said.

About two hours later we returned from hunting.

Edward went still as we approached the house. "Oh I swear I'm going to kill that dog" he said angrily.

The first thing I saw when Edward yanked open the door was Nessie sleeping peacefully in Jacob's arms.

What on Earth happened while we were gone?!

 **Please Review**


	5. Jacob

**Chapter 5: Jacob**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Nessie dinner is ready" I heard Esme call out. As I walked to the kitchen I was hit with the most delicious scent that I had ever smelt before.

On the table was the biggest and juiciest steak that I had ever seen before. I had never had steak before but when I would smell it cooking or getting barbecued it had always smelled so delicious.

"Wow thanks Esme it smells so good"

"You're welcome Nessie. Now what would you like to drink? We have Coke, apple juice, or grape juice"

"I'll have the Coke thanks"

"Sure sweetie. Here you go" she pours the drink for me. "Oh and here is the TV remote you can watch whatever you like"

"Thanks Esme" I said. "You're very sweet you know? I don't think I've ever met anyone as kind as you"

"Why thank you Nessie. I just want to help you that's all. You seem like a very nice girl that's just had a lot of bad luck"

"Is that steak I smell?" I spun around and saw unique kid I had first noticed earlier. I say unique because he was the only member of this family that didn't have pale skin or gold eyes.

"Yes Jacob and I'm already cooking one for you to. That one was Nessie's"

I locked eyes with the boy. For a second I felt a very strange but strong connection to him. He certainly was a good looking man. So tall and muscular.!

Oddly enough I wasn't afraid of him. Usually big guys terrified me after what happened but not him. Not Jacob. Part of me actually wanted him closer to me.

"So you're Nessie?" he smiled.

"Yes and you're Jacob?"

"You're very beautiful you know? Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

I choked on the piece of steak I had been chewing. Did he just say I was very beautiful?!

"Nessie are you okay?" Esme asked in concern.

"I'm fine" I wheezed out. "Just need water"

She handed me a cup and I swallowed it in four seconds flat.

"Sorry Nessie I didn't mean to make you choke" Jacob said.

"It's okay" I wheezed. "Oh and no I don't mind if you stay here with me"

He flashed a wide grin that made my heart skip several beats

I focused instead on finding something to watch on TV. I channel surfed until I found something I enjoyed.

"You like horse racing Nessie?" Jacob asked me.

"Love it actually. There's a race track here actually. I sneak into it all the time. Watching horses run makes me happy"

"You sneak in?" Esme asked in concern.

"Yeah I mean it's not like I can afford to get in on my own. So I sneak in. All I'm doing is watching the horses run so it's not that bad. Horses make me happy" I said with a smile.

"Do you ever place bets? Oh I'm sorry that's right you're homeless. I totally forgot. Jesus Christ I'm so stupid!"

"It's okay Jacob! Really I'm not offended. Don't beat yourself up about it"

"Really Nessie? I mean it I'm sorry if I upset you"

"No it's okay Jacob. Really you didn't upset me"

"Okay good" I could tell that the poor boy had been really worried that he had upset me. Silly guy.

"Anyways to answer your question no I don't place bets but I actually help other people place bets"

"What do you mean you help others place bets?" Jacob asked.

"Well" I said. "It's kind of hard to explain but when it comes to bets I get these hunches about who is going to win. I've never been wrong before"

"Nessie that's impossible"

"If I could I'd bet one hundred dollars on horse number four to win this race"

"The long shot? You'd bet on the horse with the worst odds?"

"Just watch" I said.

All three of us stared at the screen for the next two minutes as the horses were loaded into the gate. We watched them take off. Number four stayed at the back of the pack until the very last turn where he started to pick up speed and run as fast as he could. He got to the front just in time before crossing the finish line.

I smiled smugly. Jacob and Esme both looked at me in astonishment.

"And you've never been wrong before?" Esme asked as if to make sure she heard me correctly before.

"Never" I respond. "It's weird I know. I honestly don't know why either"

"I have definitely got to take you to the races one day then Nessie" Jacob said.

"So I can tell you how to bet?" I laughed.

"I would give you half of my winnings Ness. After all you would be the reason I won in the first place"

"Oh Jacob" I giggled.

"I mean it Nessie. I really would give you half" His voice was so sincere that there was no way I could doubt what he was saying.

"Hey Nessie why don't we go sit on the couch together? I mean only if you want to of course" he offered once we were both done eating.

"Sounds nice. Let's do it" I said.

My heart suddenly stopped beating when he suddenly and unexpectedly grabbed my hand. Then my heart started racing. I blushed.

One other thing I noticed about him was how hot his body was. I meant that in the literal sense of the word.

When we sat down I found myself snuggling close to him because his body heat felt so good against my skin. Jacob didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Actually I think Jacob liked it. He put an arm around me and I was suddenly in heaven.

"Want to watch more horse racing?" Jacob asked me as he turned on the TV.

"Yes" I said just as he found the channel.

"Let's see if you're right again. Which one will win this race?"

"Horse number two" I instantly say.

Jacob looked at me curiously as horse number two crossed the finish line first.

"Never doubt my betting skills" I simply said.

"So Nessie you like horses, dogs, and you have a baby, right?"

"Yes. Speaking of dogs and babies I wonder where they are"

"Rosalie has your daughter still" I heard Carlisle say nearby. "She's refusing to let anyone else hold her. As for Rex, well Emmett is attempting to give him a bath. So far it's not going so well"

Just then I heard a loud commotion upstairs followed by a soaking wet dog running down the stairs. Rex shook the water out of his fur at the foot of the stairs. Emmett chased after him.

I bursted into uncontrollable laughter. All three of them looked at me as if I had completely lost my mind. Maybe I had. I didn't care. I hadn't laughed that good in a long time and it felt good.

After that incident Jacob and I started watching a movie. But as I snuggled closer and closer to Jacob the sleepier I got. Something about him was just so soothing and calming. The last thing I remember was him giving me one warm and tender kiss on my cheek.

 **Please Review**


	6. Doctor Visit

**Chapter 6: Doctor Visit**

 **Nessie's POV**

I felt an ice cold hand rocking me gently. I attempted to ignore it. My body demanded that I rest more. Wherever I was, whatever I was laying on, it was more comfortable then anywhere I'd ever been.

The blankets that wrapped around my body were so warm and comforting. I didn't want to move. I also wasn't feeling very good. I could tell this was the beginning of one of those "feel like crap" days that comes with having cancer. My bones were already aching and I just wanted to stay here all day.

Stilly he cold hands rocked my body gently.

"Nessie please wake up" I heard Carlisle say.

I opened my eyes to see Carlisle standing right beside me.

"Sorry Nessie but I'm afraid I must wake you up. I need to take you to the hospital so that I could give you a full checkup"

"What? No. I can't go-"

"Nessie I told you yesterday-"

"I'm a wanted criminal. I can't go to the hospital. I can't risk getting caught"

"You have no problems sneaking into racetracks but you're scared of going to hospitals?"

""Well, I, uh-" I really didn't have a good argument to that. The part that I didn't want to admit was that I was kind of scared of needles even though I had never had a needle enter my body before.

"Nessie trust me nothing is going to happen to you. Not while I'm around. You will be fine. No one will catch you. That's a promise"

"You sure?" My voice even shook a little.

"I'm positive Nessie. Now let's go. Bella already told me that you could borrow these clothes"

It was only then that I noticed the pair of jeans and t-shirt that he was carrying. He handed them to me quickly before leaving the room.

I got dressed quickly and went downstairs where Carlisle was waiting for me.

"I'm sorry Nessie but breakfast will have to wait. It's best do blood work on an empty stomach"

I nodded my head frantically. The ride to the hospital was a fast one. When we arrived there my nerves spiked. Now I was more worried about getting caught then I was about my aching body. I just hoped that Carlisle would be able to keep his promise.

He kept me close to him and had an arm around my body as if he was trying to shield me. I just let him guide me the whole way. However I didn't breathe a sigh of relief until we reached what I assumed was his office.

He had me sit down immediately. He turned to face me and smiled.

"See Nessie? I told you that you would be okay. Try not to worry so much"

"Try not to worry?" I mumbled. "Try not to worry? It's-"

"Nessie it's okay. You're okay. I promised you that nothing would happen to you and I keep my promises. Now please just try to relax" he said as he got some medical instruments.

He checked my breathing and my heart rate. He had a look of concern on his face but he didn't say anything. Next he got a needle and filed several vials with my blood.

"I'll be back soon Nessie. I'm going to go run the tests and I'll be back with the results"

"It's really that fast? I was under the impression that these things took several days to complete"

"Not anymore Nessie. It used to be that way but not anymore. Now I can have the results in a few minutes to a few hours"

"Oh" I said.

"Now I'll be back soon. Please stay here"

He left without another word. He locked the door so no one could enter unannounced. I decided to get as comfortable as possible by laying down on the examination table.

I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep until I was being shooken awake by a very upset looking Carlisle.

"Huh?" was the only thing that I could say. I looked at the time and realized that two hours had passed by.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nessie its urgent that I speak to you"

"Why?"

"It's about your blood work"

"I already know that I have cancer. How bad is it? Am I dying"

"Nessie its not just your cancer that I found"

"Then what-"

"Your blood pressure is extremely high. Your cholesterol is extremely high, and the amount of sugar in your blood is very high. Your risk for having a heart attack, stroke, and many other heart issues are extremely high. But that's not all you tested positive for HIV"

I felt myself going into shock. I wasn't stupid. I knew what HIV was and what it could lead to.

I didn't know how I got it or what I was going to do. I could just feel my world crashing down around me.

 **Please Review**


	7. Days Later

**Chapter 7: Days Later**

 **Nessie's POV**

It had already been a couple of days since Carlisle gave me the news that I was HIV positive. My baby girl, my little Rose, she too had tested positive for the illness. That hurt even more then knowing I had the illness.

I could deal with having HIV but my daughter? She was only a baby for god sakes! A newborn baby! It seemed like I was just marked for disaster. Cancer? HIV? Why did did this all have to happen to me?

I had my theories about the origins of mine and my daughter's HIV. The only possible explanation I could think of was one of my rapists. One of my rapists must've infected me with HIV on that awful night all those months ago.

Carlisle kept asking me questions. Trying to get me to talk and reveal where I could've possibly contracted the illness. I refused to say anything. My brutal gang rape was not something I wanted to relive. Or even talk about for that matter.

I wasn't sure if the others knew about the HIV or not. If they knew they certainly didn't care. Their warm and caring treatment of me was just incredible to me. I didn't understand how anyone can be so welcoming of a homeless teenage girl with a baby. Maybe, just maybe not all of my luck was bad luck. Maybe some of my luck was good after all.

Right now I was at the mall shopping with Alice and Rosalie because they thought all I needed was to get out of the house for awhile.

I really wasn't in the mood though and I was sure that they could tell. I didn't want to ruin their fun though so I decided to just go to the food court and grab something to eat while I waited for them to finish their shopping.

As I was eating my food five familiar faces suddenly appeared in the food court. Fear overcame me like a tidal wave. My mind automatically replayed the night that they had raped me. My heart was pounding out of my chest and my palms sweated more then I thought was humanly possible.

Just as I was getting up they looked around and saw me. I froze like a deer in headlights while they grinned evil, vicious-looking grins.

I tripped and fell as I tried to get away from them in my haste. I swore I could actually hear them laughing at me. They enjoyed my pain no matter what form it came in.

My mind was racing. I had to get away from them. I just had to get away from them if not they were going to hurt me again. They were going to rape me again. I just knew it!

I raced out of the food court as fast as I could. I didn't care who or how many people I crashed into to get out. I just had to get out and I had to get out now/

Every single time I looked back I could see them following me with that look in their eyes.

I tripped and fell yet again only this time someone caught me. Rosalie.

"Nessie there you are. Where've you been? We've been-"

"I have to get out of here! Please!"

"Nessie what's wrong?!" she looked scared aback by some sudden outburst.

"Please! I have to get out of here! I can't stay here! They're going to-"

"Nessie what is wrong?!" Rosalie somewhat yelled in an effort to calm me down. It wasn't working. The men were just getting closer and closer.

"Please! Get me out of here now!" I yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" she yells back. "We're going outside right now and you're going to calmly explain to me what's going on. Okay?"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. I couldn't escape it. I had to tell her the truth. It was the only way to explain my outburst of fear and urgency.

She pulled me outside and to a more secluded area quickly. I was still scared because we hadn't gone very far and I knew those men were still looking for me.

"Nessie what is going on? Why are you so scared? You can tell me anything Nessie. Please trust me"

"Did you see those men that were following me?"

"Yes. Five men. Am I correct? Nessie what's going on? What do they have to do with anything?"

"Everything"

She continued to look at me intensely. Prompting me to explain myself.

"Rosalie I don't know how to tell you this because I've never told anyone it's really hard for me"

"It's okay Nessie" she said. "You can trust me. Just tell me the truth because you're really scaring me here"

I had scared her. I could tell just by the look on her face. I could tell just in the way that she was looking at me.

"You probably won't understand because you've never been in a situation like this. It's a situation I wouldn't wish on anyone" my voice was starting to shake and crack with emotion. "A little over nine months ago I was gang raped-"

"You were what?!" she bellowed and scared the crap out of me.

"You were raped?! Gang raped?!"

"Yyess" I stuttered. "One of those five men is the father is of my baby-"

"Those were the men that raped you?!"

"Yes"

She stormed off angrily. I had never seen her so angry before and honestly I never wanted to see her so angry ever again.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go deal with those monsters right now"

"No. They'll hurt you to-"

"No Nessie they won't hurt me. I can assure you that I will be fine. However I will make them regret even looking at you. When I'm done with them they're going to wish they were never born"

 **Please Review**


End file.
